kyle_the_human_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Akers
Kyle Akers (formally the son of eris and pitch black) (and formally known as lord kyscorn) is a warlock who was always feared by many people because of what he was. So he became a villain just of it. Though during the events that happend at CHS at the fall formal. He reformed and is a hero now. And is married to sci twi happily. And has a daughter name twinkle star. during his early years he was sent to monster high. But even there he was an outcast. Till he met a ghoul name lagoona. Whom he really felt an love interest towards her. She was with gill at the time. Which only angered him into vengeance towards the whole world for always casting him out as an outsider. He along with his minions gaspar le gekio and boogey (his uncle) vow to rule the world. in twilight and Kyle's beginning of mlp equestria girls. he along with gaspar and boogey went into equestria. In hopes of stealing the crown so kyscorn would rule all. But it all backfires as sunset interferes. Leaving them both to screw things up. Kyle, gaspar and boogey were safety back home to their own world. Only to be chased down by kitty katswell. While escaping. Kyscorn leaves gaspar and boogey to get caught. Kyle searches to find out that the crown was never with him. The next day as he was now in failuar. He was met with Dudley puppy. As he was annoying towards him the entire time. He follows a purple skin girl who was twilight sparkle as a human at the time. Into the building of CHS. After a while he learns that the crown is at the school. And the only way to get it, is by winning at the fall formal. So he manipulated her into wanting to be her manager in voting her as princess of the fall formal. while helping her out. He later grew a feeling towards her unlike he felt before. But sunset shimmer Came to him. As she offers to help him get the crown. If he sabotages the gym and frame twilight for doing it. As Kyle confesses to twilight he had been using her in getting the crown. Twilight on the other hand knew he was the whole time. But saw the good in him. But when Kyle would be betrayed by sunset shimmer and her boss chase young. Even by gaspar and boogey. Twilight and her friends (including Kyle's new friends) would save him from them. Twilight forgave Kyle for what he did. And the twi became friends again. At the fall formal. Twilight wins the crown. But sunset and the heylins kidnaped spike which made twilight and Kyle and their friends chase after them. Making it into the battle for the crown. Kyle and chase fought each other for a bit. Unaware for chase young. Sunset betrays him and uses the crown to destroy him. Then as twilight defeats sunset with the magic of friendship. sunset sees the light. As twilight told her that her friends could help sunset out. After the fall formal. Twilight says her goodbyes to everyone. Even to Kyle (who is now reformed) as she heads back home. in twilight and Kyle's adventures of mlp equestria girls : rainbow rocks. three sirens were taking over the school. Along with the Heylin empire by their side. Leaving the rainbooms and team owl to reach out for twilight's help. When she got there. She realizes they must use songs to defeat them, as they would practice. And compete in the battle of the bands. Adagio dazzle blackmails Kyle that if he doesn't quit the band. She'll tell everyone even twilight that he is related to adagio dazzle, sonata dusk and aria blaze. When he did. Twilight and her friends would get captured. As spike would warn him about. He goes to help out along with dj-pon3 to defeat the sirens and the Heylin side. after the events of the battle of the bands. Twilight would visit everyday. And hang out more often with her rainboom friends and Kyle and his friends too. kyle Akers started his new team. Called team owl as he would have adventures of his own too, as he would battle against Prince John (his arch nemesis) and dangerous enemies like mandrake and his boggan army. Category:Team owl